The Potion
by Divalicious Pink
Summary: Tabitha goes to the crane mansion to find something to destroy charity. Then she accidently leaves the potion. Ivy finds it. What will she do with it?
1. Default Chapter

The Potion  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*  
At the Crane mansion, Theresa and Ivy were planning the wedding of the century. "Now Theresa look at this design." Ivy showed Theresa a beautiful wedding gown that she thought would look perfect on her. "Oh, Mrs. Crane! This is beautiful!" Theresa smiled. "I think I know which one I want now." Theresa continued. "Which one, Theresa?" Ivy asked. "That one." She pointed to the one that Ivy just showed her. Ivy smiled. "Alright then. That is yours. We just have to call up the designer and we'll get it made before the big day." Ivy got up and got on the phone with the designer.   
  
Tabitha and Timmy were on their way to the Bennett house. But all of a sudden her guiding stick of evil was pointing them to the Crane Mansion. "What's this?" Tabitha asked the stick. "I think its telling you something, Princess." Timmy told Tabitha. "What was your first impression Tim Tim?" Tabitha looked over at Timmy. "Come on lets see what this stick is trying to tell us." Tabitha and Timmy followed the stick. "Look Princess, It's taking us to the Crane Mansion." Timmy pointed towards the Crane's. "BLASTED! I don't want to be caught dead there. But if there's something in that house that will help me get rid of Charity then I'll have to." Tabitha bit her bottom lip.   
They finally reached the front door. "Well we can't just show up at the front door." Timmy told Tabitha. "Your right Tim Tim. We can't. Let's go through the back. There's surely a way in this house without someone knowing." Tabitha and Timmy went towards the back of the house looking for a way in. "Over here Princess." Timmy pointed to a cellar door. "That must lead to the Crane's Wine Cellar. I guess this will have to do." Tabitha grabbed hold of Timmy and walked down the Cellar stairs. "Its dark. Timmy's scared, Princess." Timmy whined. "Stop your whining Tim Tim." Tabitha scolded.   
  
Ivy got off the phone and told Theresa that first thing in the morning Gina was coming over to get her measurements. Theresa smiled, "I can't wait till the wedding so Ethan can see my dress." Ivy was more excited for Ethan now more than she was when he was going to marry Gwen. "I wonder where Ethan is now?" Ivy wondered. "I don't know." Theresa said. "I'll call and find out if you want me too?" Theresa picked up her cell phone ready to dial. "That would be good. While your doing that I'll go get us some tea." Ivy got up and walked into the kitchen.   
Theresa dialed Ethan to see where he was. "Hey. Where are you?" Theresa asked Ethan. "I'm at the Book Café talking to Chad about him being my best man."   
"Cool, Ask him if he's seen Whitney around. She's got to come and get fitted for her dress tomorrow."   
"Ok Hold on." Ethan covered up the phone and asked Chad if he had seen Whitney. Just when he was about to ask she walked in. She glanced over and saw Chad and Ethan sitting at one of the tables. She walked over to say hi. "Hey guys! What's up?" Whitney asked excitedly. "Nuttin Much. You?" Chad smiled looking at her. "Talking to Theresa. She says you need to come over first thing in the morning to get fitted for your dress."   
"Sure, Over at her house?"   
"I'm not sure. Hold on." He got back on the phone with Theresa and asked her. "She's there?" Theresa asked Ethan. "Yes she's here."   
"Can I speak to her?"  
"Sure, just one sec." Ethan looked over at Whitney. "Whitney, Theresa wants to speak to you." Whitney walked over and took the phone from Ethan. "Hey Theresa, Now where am I supposed to come?" Whitney walked over to another table and sat down so she could have some privacy.   
"You need to come to the Crane Mansion. You have got to see this dress I picked out, Whit! It's so beautiful." Theresa's eye's just lit up talking about it. "Speaking of. When are you going to tell Ethan you knew about him not really being a Crane?" Whitney started getting serious. "Whitney! Why did you have to bring that up? I will when the time is right. Right now is not a good time to talk about it because there's no telling when Mrs. Crane will be back in this room." Theresa looked around looking for Ivy. "Ok Theresa." Whitney got up to go give the phone back to Ethan. "I'll see you tomorrow, O.K.?"   
"Ok, See ya!" Theresa hung up the phone and walked over to the desk where her laptop was sitting.   
  
"Now where do we go Princess?" Timmy asked scared. "This way! There should be a door here that leads to the hallway." Tabitha looked around and found the door straight ahead of her. Her and Timmy walked over to the door and gradually opened it up. When she opened the door they ended up in the Kitchen. "I thought you said we were going into the hallway?" Timmy looked confused. He didn't want to run into Julian again. He thought he was a little weird especially after the Prom boat incident. "Well Timmy I don't live here so I didn't know."   



	2. Chapter 2 (The Potion)

Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~  
They walked around the kitchen looking for a way out where no one would notice. "Timmy duck! Its Ivy Crane." Tabitha took Timmy and hid him behind one of the cabnits. They crouched while they were walking quietly to the door. Tabitha didn't know that she had a potion in her pocket that had dropped out of a hole that was in it. It must have been from a previous spell. Ivy heard it drop and walked over to where she had heard it. "Hurry Tim Tim here she comes." They started running and out the door they went.   
"Hmm..Whats this?" Ivy asked herself. "It must be sugar. I think Theresa like sugar in hers." Ivy walked back over to the tea and put the potion in Theresa's tea. Not knowing that it was something that dropped out of Tabitha's pocket.   
"That was close, Princess." Timmy clutched his "heart". "I thought we were surely going to get busted." Tabitha looked over at him all red in the face and breathing hard. "Shush Tim Tim before you jinx us. Now lets go find what we need to destroy Charity." Tabitha got out her guiding stick and followed it to the end of the hall. Where there was a door. "Timmy doesn't want to go in there, Princess." Timmy said scared. "Timmy stop your whining. Do you want to get rid of Charity?" Timmy looked at Tabitha. "Now, Princess, You know I don't want anything to happen to my poor sweet Charity." Timmy gave Tabitha his puppy dog look. Tabitha rolled her eyes "Come on Timmy, Before someone see's us. Then will really be in to it."  
  
Ivy finished making the tea. She put the cups and saucers on a tray and headed out the door. She reached the living room just in time to see Theresa get off the phone. "Who was on the phone, Theresa?" Theresa looked around and was hoping that Ivy wasn't standing there that long. She got rid of her worried look and gave Ivy a smile as she walked over to the couch. "I was speaking to Ethan. Then Whitney walked in so I talked to her for a few min." Ivy put the tray down on the coffee table then proceeded to sit down. "Where was he?" Ivy asked. "He was at the book cafe talking to Chad."   
"I'm glad Ethan has found a friend here in Harmony." Ivy said happily. "Now back to the dresses. Did you tell Whitney to come over here tomorrow?"  
"Yep she said she would be here first thing in the morning." Theresa told Ivy as she picked up her tea. "Hmm this taste pretty good." All of a sudden Theresa started feeling weird. Like she under someone's control. "I feel weird Mrs. Crane." Theresa then passed out on the floor. "THERESA!" Ivy rushed over to her to see if she was alright. "Theresa! Theresa! Talk to me! Are you alright???" Theresa never responded. Ivy went over to the phone and dailed 911.   
  
15 min. passed and an ambulance showed up. They put Theresa on a stretcher and hauled her off to the Hospital. 5 min after that Sam Bennett and Luis Lopez Fitzgerald showed up at her door. Sam Bennett was Chief of Police. And Luis Lopez Fitzgerald was Theresa's brother also a Police officer.   
The first thing that came out of Luis's mouth was, "What did you do to my sister?" Ivy looked at him in shock. "Why would I want to hurt my son's fiancee and future Daughter-in-law?"   
"You tell me, Mrs. Crane." Luis was accusing Ivy just because he couldn't stand the Cranes. He think's there no good pieces of shit. "Now Luis there's no need to accuse Ivy. There must be a resonable explination for all of this. Now Ivy come sit down and tell us everything that happened." He motioned Ivy over to the couch. She slowly walked over to the couch brushing up against Sam. Just the touch of him made her heart melt. Sam went down and sat on the chair while Luis stood there. After Ivy sat down she started with her story. "Theresa came over to get fitted for her dress. Well I went in the kitchen to make some tea. When I came back we sat down and started discussing the dress again. Well she took a sip of her tea and all of a sudden she just passed out. I don't know what happened." Luis got suspicious again. Because its stange that after Theresa drinks her tea she passes out. Little did he know that Ivy didn't have anything to do with it. All she did was put something in Theresa's tea that she thought was sugar when she didn't even know it was actually a potion. To put someone under a controling spell. Which will make Theresa do whatever Ivy tells her to. 


End file.
